


Down by the Pond [Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, F/F, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Being enemies doesn't stop Adora and Catra from having a date.





	Down by the Pond [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down by the Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441777) by [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1). 



> Big Thank You to mandaree1 for allowing me to podfic this story!

cover art by me

Length: 04:28 [3.92 MB] 

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10MCpuWaxcXPlMV_VEnNGrcK-SklTXP0K)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i42j8y9ttkiac0e/Down_by_the_Pond%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
